The present invention relates to chair constructions and more particularly the present invention relates to a two part portable chair construction of unjoined yet complementary parts.
Chairs constructed of natural and man-made materials have been known and used for centuries. Nevertheless, the chair art is constantly in the state of improvement and refinement. With a trend in modern living toward outdoor and indoor living, a need has arisen for chairs which are equally usable in the home and outside of the home, which are unusually rugged and durable yet attractive in appearance, and which may easily be placed in an essentially flat configuration for convenience of storage and carrying.
A number of collapsible chairs are known in the prior art. Those chairs were typically constructed of metal members and had multiple hinge and pivot points which enabled such chairs to be folded into relatively flat storage positions. While those chairs had been widely used and accepted, they had limitations. For example, such chairs were virtually worthless at the beach where their narrow legs sank into the sand or mud and where sand and other abrasive materials would become jammed in the interstices of the pivots and hinges with resulting abrasion and likely failure of the chairs. Also, such chairs were subject to corrosion at the beach from the effects of the salt air. Even in backyard use, the effects of the elements on such chairs were highly detrimental.
On the other hand, chairs made of wood and other natural materials which are capable of withstanding the elements have been in use long before chairs of metal. Nevertheless, wooden chairs incorporating wooden hinges and mechanisms enabling collapsing, have not been successful. Consequently, wooden chairs have had the manifest drawback of lack of collapsibility and easy storage. The fact that wooden chairs have not been collapsible has greatly impaired the portability thereof.